


Maskarade

by RioluZX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, kingdomhearts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Año nuevo esta por venir, sin embargo Sora no se siente muy emotivo por aquel momento, despues de haber tenido un duro año por diversos motivos y no poder ir a celebrar con su familia siente que sera una dura manera de terminar el año, mas aun cuando sus amigos no estaran a su lado, en medio de su tristeza un joven con una mascara se le acerca para darle una invitacion, una fiesta de fin de año con mascaras, ¿quien sabe?, puede que el fin de año sea mas especial de lo que esperabaRoxas y Sora, yaoi(Lo se, no es exactamente fin de año pero en verdad siento que deberia hacer mas especiales por mi pareja favorita, espero les guste nyan :3)





	Maskarade

31 de diciembre 

La gente corría apresurada de un lugar al otro, en los hogares se hacían limpieza, otros estaban atorados en los supermercados desde temprano para comprar cosas que se habían comido en días anteriores, las personas con trabajos solo estaban hasta media jornada y algunos recibían bonos por tan especial fecha, a final de cuentas después de la media noche se iría un año, uno lleno de diversas emociones para muchos, alegrías, tristezas, desafíos, esfuerzos, momentos buenos y malos tanto personales como las personas a su alrededor, en la ciudad de Twilight Town se podía ver a un grupo de jóvenes avanzando por la calle, más bien intentando mantenerse juntos por como aún estaban bastante atestadas de gente, hablando de cosas triviales y de algunos momentos que tuvieron durante el año juntos, agradeciendo poder ser amigos y seguir siéndolo hasta el siguiente año, finalmente hablando de sus planes para ese día especial.

-Entonces ¿iras con tus padres este año?-cuestiono el mayor de estos viendo a su compañero de cabellos alborotados.

-Nah, creo que me la pasare aquí relajado-dijo el castaño apoyando sus manos en su nuca mostrando su desinterés.

-¿Estás seguro?, es año nuevo-murmuro la pelirroja no convencida de su respuesta.

-Y eso es un buzón, eso un semáforo y eso un letrero, ¿quieres señalar algo más obvio?-le dijo de modo burlón haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño.

-Tampoco tienes que ser un cretino con Kairi-le regaño su compañero de cabellos plateados, noto como el otro lo miraba y suspiro.

-Lo sé, lo siento chicos es solo que.....sé que no seré bienvenido-murmuro mientras seguía avanzando con la cabeza un poco baja, sus amigos se miraron de reojo sin poder evitar sentirse mal.

-Es año nuevo Sora, quizás ellos quieran verte-le sonrió de modo cariñoso su amiga mientras tomaba su mano.

-¿Como en mi cumpleaños?, por favor-bufo mientras se soltaba de su agarre suavemente, la pelirroja bajo la mirada sintiendo que su comentario había sido para mal.

-¿Y qué tal si vienes a mi casa?, seguro a mis padres no les molesta-le propuso su amigo, a final de cuentas los tres eran amigos que se habían movido juntos a un apartamento en la ciudad por sus estudios.

-¿Y que llamen a los míos?, no gracias Riku-negó mientras el mayor se frotaba su cuello algo tenso, era el problema de haber sido mejores amigos desde su antiguo hogar en Destiny Island, sus padres se conocían bien-Escuchen, sé que se preocupan por mí pero estaré bien-les dijo sonriéndoles ampliamente, sin embargo sus compañeros aquello les hizo sentirse más tristes, pues sabían bien que esa sonrisa era falsa.

Sora era el mejor amigo de ambos, era lo que al inicio los unió a los tres, su buena actitud, su energía, su positivismo y entusiasmo por la vida siempre los animaba a ellos, sin embargo desde el verano esa sonrisa comenzaba a ser poco a poco apagada, el motivo era la relación con sus padres, los mismos quienes le habían regalado un apartamento en el cual los tres vivían en esa ciudad, que habían cuidado de él, los que lo llamaban cada día para saber cómo estaba, si comía saludable, como iban sus estudios, pidiéndoles a Riku y a Kairi que lo cuidaran bien, esos padres amorosos se habían ido el verano pasado, ahora solamente quedaban unas personas haciéndose cargo económicamente de un joven por motivos de ley, no por gustó, esas personas habían cambiado por una revelación que su propio hijo les dio.

Era gay.

Había salido del closet en su última visita hacia ellos, diciendo que no soportaba mentirles, darles falsas esperanzas de que algún día tendría una hermosa novia e hijos, eso no estaba en sus planes, sus planes era disfrutar su vida, terminar su carrera y poder ir donde quisiera, conseguir un hombre algún día que lo amara y lo hiciera feliz, que le hiciera sentir especial y así pasar su vida a su lado, sin embargo todo eso fue su condena, aquel día tuvo que irse de casa, siendo echado del hogar cariñoso en el que había crecido y desde entonces ya no había recibido llamada, mensaje o noticia alguna de ellos, solo leves rumores y cada mes un deposito en su cuenta para pagar sus estudios, aquello había sido lo que poco a poco le quito la sonrisa a Sora, sus amigos se mantuvieron a su lado pero entre el estrés de los estudios y tener que trabajar por sus gastos personales, simplemente la realidad lo agobiaba.

-Aun no es tarde para ir Sora-susurro Kairi viendo desde la puerta de la habitación del castaño como este se encontraba jugando un video juegos.

-Puedes pasar el año nuevo con alguno de nosotros, convenceremos a nuestros padres de que-

-Basta-gruño mientras dejaba su juego de lado haciendo que su personaje perdiera-Enserio, ¿creen que estaré cómodo sabiendo que a unas calles están los padres que no quieren saber de mí?-murmuro mientras se levantaba para poder colocarse sus zapatillas.

-Son tus padres, les toma tiempo aceptarlo, es todo-Intento convencerle Riku, viendo como este lo ignoraba tomando algunas cosas con intensión de salir-No queremos dejarte solo-añadió pero solamente vio como este se colocó frente a ellos.

-Cuídense-les deseo besando las mejillas de ambos para pasar de su lado, salió del apartamento lo más rápido que lo dejaron sus piernas y cerro con un portazo.

Se perdió en la ciudad, simplemente caminaba apresurado queriendo evitar que alguien lo encontrara, finalmente llego al centro y se perdió entre la multitud, la gente estaba emocionada al igual que los encargados de la comunidad estaban limpiando y arreglando las decoraciones de los lugares para aquellas familias que no se la pasarían en sus hogares, después de todo la gente estaba ansiando poder ver los fuegos artificiales que saldrían desde la torre del reloj, la misma que era el símbolo de la ciudad junto a sus trenes y que cada año era un espectáculo digno de verse, sin embargo para el castaño nada de eso era interesante, solamente esperaba el sonido de las campanas para que el día llegara a su final, teniendo la leve esperanza de que el siguiente seria uno mejor, alzo la mirada, la gente riéndose, algunos niños jugando a última hora en los parques, los padres que se sacaban fotos con ellos y los amigos hablando de donde ir a celebrar entre sí, por un segundo deseo que todos simplemente se callaran, que pasara algo que los hiciera sentirse tan tristes como él estaba pero reacciono sacudiendo su cabeza, él no era así y no era justo que pensara cosas así, llegado en medio del tumulto se detuvo en una de las zonas donde solían hacer competencias de vez en cuando, se sentó en una de las bancas escuchando el ruido alrededor, se colocó el gorro de su poleron encima, apenas podía verse su rostro y así era lo mejor, mordió su labio suavemente y finalmente unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, odiaba con cada momento de su vida ese año, solo quería que terminará de una vez pues ya no sabía que tanto podía soportar, sus sollozos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos dedos quitaron los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué tan triste?-una voz le hizo subir su mirada, era un joven, quizás de su edad de cabello rubio, le resulto curioso que estuviera elevado hacia un lado en picos pero no se le veía mal, llevaba puesta una máscara de zorro, al menos le cubría la mitad superior de su rostro dejando sus labios y mejillas expuestas.

-No tengo dinero si es lo que buscas-menciono mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando que era un artista ambulante.

-Lo que busco, es que no estés triste en este día-le respondió mientras movía su mano para limpiar su otra mejilla, el castaño hizo un puchero y se movió para poder apartarlo.

-No tienes idea de lo horrible que ha sido este año-gruño de brazos cruzados, noto como este le miraba, sin poderlo evitar se sintió algo nervioso, al menos hasta que este sonrió y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

-Bueno, quizás esto te anime-le sonrió entregándole un sobre, este lo miro dudoso pero lo acepto, lo abrió y noto que era una invitación.

-¿Maskarade?-murmuro leyendo en alto, cuando quiso preguntarle sobre que era noto que se había alejado, apresurado intento alcanzarlo pero entre la gente se había perdido, se quedó con un sentimiento de inquietud en su pecho, odiaba con todo su ser un misterio de ese tipo pues temía fuera un acosador-"No te hagas ilusiones Sora"-se regañó a si mismo pues no se consideraba exactamente alguien atractivo para llamar la atención de un extraño.

Volvió a casa pero todo estaba en silencio, sabía que sus amigos ya se habían ido y se sintió mal de no acompañarlos al menos hasta la estación, pateo sus zapatillas lejos y se tiro de cara en su cama, pasaría año nuevo solo, el mismo lo había decidido pero aun así abrazo la almohada sin querer estarlo, en esos momentos se arrepentía un poco de no tener a alguien que le hiciera sentir especial como en esos cuentos que le leían de pequeño, se quedó dormido, para cuando abrió sus ojos noto que iba más allá de las 7 de la tarde soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que debería comer algo, metió la mano en su pantalón buscando su celular para buscar alguna receta pero en su lugar encontró aquel sobre.

Se quedó mirando la invitación por largo rato, sabía que estaría rodeado de extraños, posibles borrachos, cretinos que se tratarían de aprovechar de él o mujeres que decepcionaría por su orientación sexual, además de eso seguro estaría el sujeto que me dio aquello, desvió la mirada al techo, habían muchas posibilidades, además no había preparado alguna cena para su noche solitaria, entre pensamiento y pensamiento finalmente soltó un grito y se levantó de la cama para meterse al baño, ¿que importaba no tener con quien celebrar?, ¿que importaba ir a una fiesta solo?, estaba apenas en sus 20, si no se divertía ahora no lo haría jamás, se desnudó para poder darse una ducha, intentando con ello también quitarse todos los pensamientos negativos, él no era así, él era Sora y de ninguna manera le permitiría al horrible año que tuvo reírse de él hasta el final.

Apenas salió del baño se secó y se colocó unos boxers, abrió su armario y comenzó a tirar ropa por todos lados, el espejo de pie en la habitación reflejaba su silueta, de algo que se enorgullecía era que mantenía un cuerpo saludable, no musculoso como su amigo pero tampoco sin perder su encanto, su piel bronceada se había quedado de haber vivido en las islas durante toda su infancia, por su excéntrica madre tenía la piel suave por todas esas cremas que le obligo a usar, aun así no le disgustaba del todo, en medio de aquel caos pudo decidirse finalmente, se colocó unos jeans azules que se ajustaban a su cintura, coloco una cadena de coronas que conectaba su bolsillo trasero con el delantero, una playera sin mangas de color azul con un cuello en V que le quedaba algo ajustada, destacando su figura delgada pero firme, se colocó un collar en forma de corona y en uno de sus mechones unos prendedores blancos cruzados entre sí.

-Nada mal, si puedo decirlo yo mismo-sonreía el bastante complacido con su resultado, al menos si él se encontraba atractivo podía estar seguro que otros lo harían, guardando el resto de las prendas en el closet se colocó algo de perfume encima, con su cabello no había nada que hacer pero así le gustaba, se colocó una muñequera de color negro en su brazo derecho, cogió sus llaves y su billetera para salir del lugar.

No espero realmente llamar la atención con su apariencia, pero de vez en cuando notaba como algunos se le quedaban mirando, sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente, parte de vergüenza y de orgullo por sí mismo, cuando paso a una tienda que estaba por cerrar compro una máscara, claro que tuvo que soportar a la cajera que le pedía apurarse, finalmente se decidió por una con forma de tigre que solo cubría la parte superior de su rostro, le sonrió de modo agradecido viendo que era cercana de su edad, tras pagar y alejarse noto como habían unos números mas en su boleta, volteo la mirada atrás y noto a aquella joven guiñarle un ojo de modo coqueto, se rio algo nervioso y se despidió con la mano saliendo del local.

-"No es tan malo"-pensó mientras arrugaba el numero para tirarlo, no quería darle ilusiones ni nada pero el simplemente miraba para el otro lado, reviso la invitación nuevamente curioso de donde seria, se puso en marcha y noto una fila, tras esperar aprovecho de colocarse su máscara pues todos los demás presentes las llevaban, al momento de mostrar el papel le dejaron pasar, al parecer era algo exclusivo, con solo ver el lugar pudo entender porque.

La plaza que daba a la torre de la estación de trenes ahora era un lugar lleno de música y luces, se veían puestos con comida, bebidas y otras más, no dudaba en que era algo para jóvenes adultos y mayores, el tema de la máscara era para poder desechar el año viejo, empezar de otro modo el nuevo y eso le parecía bien por su parte, se dirigió a un puesto para poder comprar algo, mientras recorría el lugar comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo, la única vez que había ido a un lugar con esa atmosfera era en un club de la ciudad, ni siquiera fue por elección sino porque Riku se emborracho en este y tuvo que ir a buscarlo, se rio suavemente recordando como el albino le había intentado agarrar el trasero y como respuesta le dio una bofetada que se le quedo marcada, el pobre tuvo una jaqueca de mil demonios al día siguiente.

La música estaba en alto, la gente se amontonaba para bailar mientras él se encontraba apoyado en uno de los limites, de vez en cuando la gente venía a hacerle charla, mas sin embargo cuando les ofrecían venir con su grupo él se negaba, quería conocer nuevas personas, le agradaba la idea pero al ver que eran mayormente mujeres le desanimaba realmente, alguno que otro hombre le habían saludado pero eran mayores que el.....mucho mayores, sus esperanzas de tener una noche divertida se estaba hundiendo al igual que el hielo en la bebida que tomaba.

-Hey-volteo la mirada pensando que se dirigían a él, un joven estaba a su lado, lo primero que le llamo su atención fue su cabello rubio y en púas hacia un lado al igual que su máscara de zorro, era el joven que le había dado la invitación solo que lucía más arreglado, llevaba unas zapatillas negras con rayas rojas a los lados, un jeans de color gris mientras su playera era negra y de cierre sin mangas, la cremallera tenia forma de X, parecía casi un collar, en su muñeca izquierda había una muñequera de cuadros blancos y negros al igual que un anillo negro y otro blanco en sus dedos medio e índice, podía decir que su contextura era similar a la suya pero lucían algo más fuerte en los brazos, aun sin no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, no los había tenido en cuanta por su repentino encuentro pero eran de un azul profundo, pensó en el océano y por algún motivo se sintió más relajado.

-Hey-le devolvió el saludo notando que llevaba una botella de alcohol en su mano.

-¿Por qué tan solo?, ¿sabes que es una fiesta cierto?-le cuestiono señalando el lugar haciendo que este desviara la mirada.

-Sí, solo.....no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas-explicó mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando que lo dejara solo.

-¿Problemas?-cuestiono mientras este asentía levemente-Te propongo algo, te escuchare todo lo que quieras hablar si me acompañas un trago-le propuso señalando uno de los puestos en el lugar.

-Ya tienes un trago-murmuro viendo la botella llena, este se encogió de hombros y se la regaló al primer sujeto que paso a su lado, sin poder evitarlo el castaño se rio por ese gesto, se veía que quería hablarle-¿Por qué le contaría mis problemas a un extraño?-cuestiono sintiendo que se tenía mucha confianza.

-Fácil, porque si te juzgo o no te importara un pepino-respondió mientras Sora admitía que tenía un buen punto en ello-Ah y por cierto, me llamo Roxas, dejemos los apellidos ocultos ¿sí?, no es como si importaran entre extraños-mencionó y él estuvo de acuerdo en mantenerse anónimo.

-Sora-se presentó extendiendo su mano como saludo, el otro la tomo, sin embargo no espero que la llevara a su rostro y le besara suavemente el dorso de esta-¡O-Oye!-le grito apartando su mano apresurado y algo avergonzado por no haberlo visto venir.

-Oh vamos es solo una broma, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?-sonreía este mientras el otro desviaba su mirada y se acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

-Soy gay-se quiso morder la lengua por haber dicho eso de forma tan natural.

-Una suerte para mí-sonrió mientras le ofrecía su mano, se quedó viéndola y por primera vez en la noche pudo sonreír, sin saber realmente porque simplemente acepto la invitación mientras ambos iban hacia el lugar.

No era exactamente de beber, tampoco contar sus problemas, algo que odiaba era que la gente se preocupara por él, no quería ser una carga de alguna manera, solo el amigo en el cual podían confiar, sin embargo ahí estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza, bebiendo cerveza en mitad de una ruidosa fiesta y contándole todo lo malo del año a un perfecto extraño, simplemente quería decírselo a alguien, dejarlo salir y sabía que al otro no le interesaría, al menos eso creía pero esos ojos no se apartaban de él, para su segunda cerveza se le soltó mas la lengua quejándose y gruñendo por todo el estrés de su vida hasta llegar al tema de sus padres, para cuando termino se bebió el resto de la botella, alzo la mirada al cielo y suspiro aliviado, sin darse cuenta sentía que se le había salido el mundo de los hombros mientras se enfocaba en su acompañante.

-En mi opinión hiciste algo tonto, la verdad, muchos se quedan en el closet hasta que pueden cuidar de sí mismo-comenzó a decir y Sora rodo la mirada, imaginando que le diría algo así-......pero es exactamente por eso que eres tan valiente-añadió mientras le daba una calmada sonrisa.

-¿Uh?-

-Hiciste lo que a muchos les daría miedo, ¿decirle de frente a tus padres que eres gay?, yo jamás lo haría, estaría muerto de miedo, aun así lo hiciste, te estas esforzando para salir adelante e incluso ignoras tu dolor para no afectar a otros-cada palabra comenzaba a hacer que el castaño se sintiera algo apenado pues parecía alabarlo bastante-Eres increíble lindura-sus mejillas enrojecieron por aquellas últimas palabras y un nudo se le formó en el estómago.

-No sé cómo me dices lindo si no me has visto mi rostro-

-Uno no es solo hermoso por el físico, sino por cómo es tu corazón, por lo que he escuchado, eres una hermosa persona-aquellas palabras se quedaron resonando en la mente de Sora, eran exactamente las mismas que hubiera dicho el sí consolara a alguien, pero que ahora le dijeran eso mismo.....simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto y apreciado.

-Gracias-murmuro mientras bajaba su mirada sonrojado, sintió como una mano se apoyaba en la suya, alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de él y suavemente entrelazo sus dedos con los de este, un pequeño consuelo que el mismo necesitaba.

-Basta con todo lo triste ¿sí?, es una fiesta- le recordó mientras este asentía mostrándose más animado para gusto del rubio -Ahora, ¿qué tal si hablamos de cosas más alegres?-le propuso apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos viéndolo en señal de que estaba interesado en él, para Sora aquello no le molestaba para nada.

Entre platicas, risas, molestias y vergüenzas se comenzaron a contar anécdotas uno del otro, siendo abiertos, honestos pues no intentaban impresionar al contrario, sin embargo así lo hacían, el castaño a cada detalle de su vida le crecía un respeto y al mismo tiempo una envidia, competencias, discusiones, victorias y derrotas, lo encontraba todo tan maravilloso contra sus cosas buenas, eso fue hasta el punto que el comenzó a decir momentos alegres, sus amigos animándolo, Riku quedándose tarde con él para los estudios, Kairi despertándolo, ambos sorprendiéndolo con el pastel más grande que hubiera visto en su cumpleaños, momentos que había olvidado por su tristeza pero que le hacían ver que quizás el año no había sido tan malo, su ánimo subió al punto que le sujeto la mano a Roxas y lo hizo seguirlo hasta la fiesta, obligándolo a bailar con el mientras la música resonaba, recuperando esa energía que no creía tener esta mañana pero que parecía hacerle brillar más que nadie en todo el lugar, al menos, el sentía que ya no era una pequeña molestia en todo el lugar.

-Eres pésimo bailando ¿sabes?-se burlaba Sora mientras su acompañante se rascaba la nuca algo apenado-Pero cuando quieras te enseño-le dijo abrazándolo por el hombro, gimoteando cuando este le sujeto el cuello para frotar sus nudillos en su cabeza, haciéndolos reírse ambos como si un juego fuera y al separarse suspiraron aliviados.

-Lo pensare-sonrió Roxas mientras iban a un puesto y pagaba por un par de jugos, una vez se lo entrego ambos se sintieron aliviados por como la frescura de este era lo que necesitaban.

-Gracias-menciono Sora de la nada jugando con la bombilla de su bebida.

-No es gran cosa, no son tan caros-

-No-negó mientras Roxas sentía como el castaño sujetaba su mano suavemente-Gracias por haberme salvado el día-le dijo viéndolo de reojo, las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron levemente al ver como esos ojos mostraban un brillo realmente hermoso.

-Créeme, me animaste el mío también- sonrió correspondiendo el apretón, se quedaron así simplemente en uno de los muros de la plaza, sin romper el tacto sintiéndose cómodos con ello.

-¿Por qué me invitaste?-cuestiono Sora intentando quitarse esa duda de su mente desde temprano.

-No había motivo, simplemente quise hacer algo por alguien, parecía que lo necesitabas-respondió mientras el castaño no estaba muy feliz con esa respuesta-Me acerque a ti ahora porque me intereso tu peinado, yo creí que el mío ya era único- añadió de modo burlón haciendo que este se tocara uno de sus mechones.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?, soy bastante único-dijo de un modo presumido pero era claro que estaba bromeando.

-Asi eres perfecto-dijo mientras terminaba de beber su jugo, el castaño sonrió sintiendo como su corazón le latía alegre de aquel cumplido, la gente finalmente comenzó a reunirse en el centro, el dj anunciaba que ya iba a ser la hora que todos esperaban, el tiempo había pasado volando, miro al contrario y sintió como algo cambiaba en él.

5

Apretó con algo de fuerza su mano, sin poder decir palabra alguna.

4

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de los suyos

3 

La sonrisa que este le daba sabía que el también la estaba haciendo.

2

Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos

1

Las manos de él rodearon su cintura

0

Las enormes campanas sonaron en señal de ser medianoche, la gente gritaba y celebraba abriendo champaña o cañones de confeti, el aire se llenaba de aquellos pequeños papeles, cayendo en el cabello de la gente, poco le importaba a Sora, él lo celebraba besando a su acompañante, aferrándose suavemente a él por los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo, sintiendo como los labios de ambos se movían, correspondiéndose mutuamente y pareciendo encajar a la perfección, un sabor que realmente era mejor que todo lo que había probado en el día, sus oídos escucharon los fuegos artificiales, sin embargo dudaba en si eran estos o su corazón el cual latía sin control, lo disfrutaba, estaba feliz pues se sentía querido, se sentía deseado y así estuvo hasta el último segundo, donde ambos se separaron manteniendo sus miradas fijas en el otro.

-Wow-susurro mientras no podía evitar tocar sus labios, el rubio se sentía complacido de aquella experiencia, podía ver un hermoso brillo en esos ojos azules, el castaño se perdía en los del otro y entonces le sonrió, lo hizo como no lo hacía hace ya mucho tiempo y se sentía bien de volver a hacerlo-Feliz año nuevo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba ocultándose en su hombro.

-Feliz año nuevo a ti también -sonrió mientras apoyaba su nariz en sus cabellos, inhalando su fragancia y rodeándolo con sus brazos, disfrutando ambos por unos segundos aquel tacto intimo entre ellos-¿Quieres otro?-susurro en su oído de modo coqueto, Sora sin poder evitarlo asintió, manteniendo su sonrisa al sentir como le sujetaba las mejillas, volviendo a unir sus labios y sintiéndose mejor que antes, alejándose para atrapar el aire y volviendo a apegarse para compartir ese cariño naciente entre ellos.

Para cuando se separaron el presentador anuncio que se debía empezar el año nuevo con una gran sonrisa, alzando su mano invito a todos a quitarse las máscaras, se quedó viendo a su acompañante, sintiendo como le sujetaba la máscara en señal de querer quitársela, un sentimiento de emoción y miedo estuvo en su pecho, aun así asintió levemente, dejando que dejara su rostro al descubierto y le dio una sonrisa algo tímida, esperando palabra alguna.

-Tenia razón cuando dije que eras lindo, pero no esperaba que fueras tan hermoso-el castaño se sintió su pecho lleno de orgullo y felicidad al mismo tiempo, sintió como toco una de sus mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar, sus manos se movieron hacia él, sintiendo como su corazón le latía acelerado de la emoción, cuando le retiro aquella mascara sintió como sus mejillas le ardían de sobre manera.

-No es justo, no te imagine tan guapo-gimoteo mientras el otro sonreía en señal de estar feliz de sus palabras, las máscaras cayeron al suelo, viéndose uno al otro se acercaron y volvieron a unir sus labios mientras la música para celebrar el año nuevo seguía resonando en el lugar.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantos besos se habían dado, antes de reaccionar la lengua del contrario pedía permiso para entrar en su boca, no pudo negarse ante aquello, aferrándose a su cuerpo, apegando el suyo a este sintiendo su firmeza al igual que su calor, dejando que explorara su boca, correspondiendo y avergonzándose de los pequeños sonidos que llegaban a escuchar de sus labios, sonidos que el otro sin duda parecía disfrutar, Sora ya no pensó más, no se cuestionó como había pasado, como podía permitirlo, sabiendo que estaba pasando muy rápido pero realmente no le importaba nada más.

Le gustaba sentir esa pasión por el

-Entonces, ¿me darás tu numero?-cuestiono una vez ambos estaban relajados en un rincón de la plaza, viendo como la gente bailaba mientras el castaño lucia bastante feliz por como el rubio le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Mi número, mi correo, mi dirección, un beso incluido si quieres-le dijo de modo coqueto, algo que no solía hacer pero realmente ese joven no le dejaba pensar.

-Prefiero tomarlo todo-esas palabras lo hicieron reír mientras se apegaba más a él, relajándose mientras que de vez en cuando aparecía uno que otro fuego artificial en el cielo de otras zonas, era extraño por como las cosas sucedían pero no parecía molestarles a ninguno, mientras la fiesta continuaba ellos decidieron seguir divirtiéndose, disfrutando la compañía del otro e intentando conocerse cada vez a un mejor nivel mientras las horas iban pasando cosa que a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles.

 

Era un buen modo de empezar el año.

 

*****  
2 de enero.

-¿Sora?-

La voz algo tímida y temerosa de Riku y Kairi resonó en el departamento que estaba silencioso, ambos habían regresado apenas pudieron, preocupados por el estado de su compañero, pensando que estaría hecho una bola en su cama, comida alrededor, quizás en ropa interior y helado a su lado como en una novela, en su lugar cuando abrieron lentamente la puerta vieron el lugar ordenado, este de pie vestido de una manera que ambos no habían visto antes, se sonrojaron levemente pues su amigo parecía haberse esforzado por verse atractivo.

-Hola-les saludo mientras no se apartaba del espejo revisando nuevamente que todo estuviera bien, volteo a mirarlos y noto que estaban viéndolo extrañados-¿Qué?, ¿soy tan hermoso que los deje sin habla?-les dijo en un tono entre coqueto y burlón haciendo que se pusieran nerviosos.

-Ahh-ninguno pudo responder cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Yo voy!-les grito casi apartándolos del lugar, ambos se miraron de reojo y lo siguieron, viendo como este respiraba profundo, como si se calmara mientras se daba un último vistazo, abrió la puerta sonriendo ampliamente, Kairi y Riku se asomaron para ver que era un joven rubio que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hey lindo, ¿listo para nuestra cita?-le sonrió Roxas guiñándole un ojo, sus amigos con esas palabras entendieron que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

-Tu sabes que si-sonrió mientras le robaba un beso ante la vista de sus compañeros que se quedaron con la boca abierta de la escena-No me esperen-les dijo a modo de despedida para cerrar la puerta, ambos se quedaron intentando procesar lo ocurrido, por su lado Sora estaba tomado del brazo de su cita, ambos hablando animadamente sin importarles para nada las miradas que llegaran a darles la gente en las calles, después de todo solo pensaba en el atractivo joven que le daba su cariño, haciéndole saber que iba a experimentar algo nuevo en su vida pero aquello no le asustaba.

Estaba listo para este nuevo año de su vida.


End file.
